Unsafe unless dead
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: Ciel has to attend law business with his friend, Arthur Kipps. They see a woman who is dressed in all black...and many chirldren have been dying as a result of her manipulation. After witnessing the death of Arthur and Arthur's son, Joseph, He now has to ensure that he is always by his daughter's side at all times, in hopes of her not being led to suicide by this gahstly woman. T


**(this was puplished before I had to delete all stories for real life issues. I was formerly known as I am a stegosaurus asdf movie. enjoy this story)**

** Hello. This is a crossover, but there isn't a category for the woman in black so yeah. I do not Own Kuroshitsuji...Oh, anf it the characters are a bit too OOC, it's because I'm not very experienced with Kuroshitsuji, I have only just recently started reading it, so please bear that in mind ^^;. And another thing, This chapter is with Lily-Anna, next capter will be with Ciel. Enjoy.**

* * *

** Unsafe unless dead**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Lily-Anna**

"Little mistress, it's time for you to wake up." I heard a familiar voice say. The curtains were opened and the daylight flooded into my room. I groggily sat up and looked around my room. My dolls were lined up on shelves and three were on a table where a tea set was. A wooden doll house sat on a little table with litlle peg dolls popping their heads out of the windows. My little teddies and many other stuffed animals were littered all over my bed, and on my bedside table, some crayons, a book and a little book I made for my Daddy. I let a yawn escape from my mouth as I stretched my small arms and legs out. The person who came in chuckled. I turned round to see Daddy's butler, Sebastian. **  
**

"Staying up late isn't very ladylike young mistress." He said. I just sat on my bed, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light.I climbed out of bed and started to tidy my room. Some tea cups and teddies were all over my floor. Mey-Rin came in as Sebastian left to go and get Daddy. I like Mey-Rin, she's nice. She's the only one Daddy trusts to help me get dressed and I can always count on her to help me when I need it. She got me dressed into a little red dress and my black boots. She even put a bow in my hair for me.  
"Thank you Mey-Rin." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"No problem at all Lily-Anna." She said. She was just about to leave when a question popped into my mind.

"Mey-Rin, what did Mummy look like?" I asked. She stopped at the door and looked at me as if she were sad.  
"She was beautiful. Your father was the happiest man in the world with her." She said. I just blinked at her.  
"Did she have hair like Finni's but only longer?" I asked. She smiled.  
"And curlier. And her eyes were green like emralds." She said. I remember Sebastian telling me the name of the jewel in Daddy's ring. It wasn't an emerald though. I finished the first page in a little book I made for Daddy. He was leaving me for a few days to help his friend with something. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to go outside for breakfast. I went out into the garden to see another one of my favourite people ever. Finnian. He looked like he needed help so I went outside to see him.

"Finni, what are you doing?" I asked. He looked up and smiled.  
"Planting roses." He said. My face lit up when he mentioned planting.  
"Can I help? Can I?" I asked.  
"Well, I don't know. Your father may not be very happy." He said.  
"Please Finni, please." I said. He just looked at me for a while.  
"Okay, just the one rose and then we'll go get breakfast, okay?" He said. I clapped my hands in glee.  
"Yay!" I shouted as I knelt down. I got a trowel and mate a pit for my rose to be planted in. Finnian helped me with the rose so that I didn't cut my hands off the thorns. When that was down, I watered it a little and that was it, done. I picked up my little book as I stood up.

"See you later Finni." I said. He just smiled and waved. I ran down the path to the table, where Sebastian and Daddy were.  
"Daddy!" I called. He looked at me and narrowed his eye at me.  
"Once again you're filthy." He said. I slowed down to look at myself.  
"Sorry Daddy. It was just one rose though." I said, hoping it would sound better. It didn't. He just sighed as Sebastian puled a chair out for me.  
"What's this?" He asked, pointing to my book for Daddy.  
"Oh, I made it for Daddy." I said. Daddy looked up and saw what it was.  
"May I?" He asked. I handed it to him with a smile beaming on my face.  
"Who's the angerl?" He asked.  
"That's Mummy. Then there's me, Mey-Rin, Finni, Tanaka, Badroy and Sebastian saying bye, and there's you." I said, naming all the people in the drawing.  
"Why do I look so sad?" He asked.  
"Because you always do." I said. He just nodded and drank his tea. When that was done, he was getting ready to leave.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I said to him. Daddy crouched down, holding my little book.  
"Look here. Today is monday, yes?" He asked, I nodded. "Then there's tuesday, wednesday, thursday then we see each other on friday." He smiled as he turned the pages to the last in the book, which had me and sebastian outside a train with Daddy. I looked at him, ready to tear up.  
"I'll tell you what..."He said, taking his ring off. "How would you like to help Sebastian keep my ring safe? Do you think you can do it?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, tears rolling down my face as I took his ring. He smiled as he walked out the door into the rain, climbing into a carriage. He waved to me as the carriage started moving. I decided to try and run after it. I ran as fast as I could but by the time I was near the corner he was gone. I just stood there, in the rain, staring at the corner, then I looked at Daddy's ring.

"It's bad enough you're soaking, but it's best that you don't catch a cold." I heard Sebastian say. I gave a little sniffle as I took his hand and we went back to the manor.

* * *

**Aww, poor little Lily-Anna, but for a four year old, she can speak. Please review, next chapter, Ciel. **


End file.
